


Night Terrors

by AlexSimon



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSimon/pseuds/AlexSimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on the kink meme wanted Honeyfoot interrupting the Johns and not realizing what he is doing and well, I thought I could do that, so I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

Mr Honeyfoot, normally not a light sleeper, was nonetheless roused by a very odd sort of noise; impossible to ignore or to sleep through. 

His thoughts were groggy as he blinked away the sleep still fading from his mind and he did not at first comprehend the reason for his wakefulness. 

And the noise came again! It was a shout of some sort, as of injury. It was terrible and sent Mr Honeyfoot's heart racing. His first thought was of poor Lady Pole, so ill and vulnerable and under their care. Why, just today that man Childermass had been on his visit that had greatly upset the poor young woman. Luckily, Mr Segundus had bravely sent the man away, but there was no guarantee as to where he had gone after. 

Mr Honeyfoot jumped from his bed, grabbing the candle stick sitting on the table and holding it like a club, rushed to the door to his room. 

As he opened it, he heard the shout again and he realized, with a terrible drop of his stomach, that he was hearing his friend Mr Segundus. Oh, what calamities were befalling Starecross in quick succession! He would be so hurt if any harm should befall Mr Segundus, who was as dear a friend as he had ever had, and so undeserving of any pain. He ran down the dark hallway to Mr Segundus' room, still brandishing the candlestick. From inside, there was the noise of a scuffle. 

"Mr Segundus!" he called frantically. He tried the handle to the door but found it locked. 

The noise from inside the room ceased suddenly. Mr Segundus did not speak in return. 

"Mr Segundus?" 

"Yes, Mr Honeyfoot. Yes. I beg you, one moment, please." 

Calm began to return to Mr Honeyfoot as he breathed with purposeful evenness. Mr Segundus certainly did not sound as though he was in danger now. He ceased to hold the candlestick at ready and lowered it to his side. 

After some moment's pause, he heard the sound of a key in the door and then footsteps going very quickly back across the room. Mr Segundus called to Mr Honeyfoot to please come in and he did. 

Segundus had very quickly lit the candle at his own bedside, but returned to the bed after unlocking the door and covered himself from the torso down with his duvet. His hair was wild and had fallen in his eyes. His chest heaved under his nightshirt. 

"Oh Mr Segundus! You are pale! And you screamed so!"

"It was a nightmare, Mr Honeyfoot, nothing more. I assure you." 

Mr Honeyfoot took a step forward toward Mr Segundus, who pulled the covers closer to himself. 

"Mr Segundus!" he exclaimed. "You have hurt yourself in your sleep." 

Mr Segundus looked down at himself but did not see anything. 

"It is your neck. You have gotten troubled in dreaming."

Indeed, when he looked in the mirror hung across the room, he could see that his neck was covered with red markings. 

"So I have..." said Segundus. "Do not worry. As you can see, there is no real injury." 

"How odd," said Mr Honeyfoot. He leaned forward to get a better look at Mr Segundus' curious malady. 

"Yes, I know. Very odd," said Mr Segundus. He nodded in agreement to his friend as best he could while leaning away from the inquisitive eyes. 

"And look!" Mr Honeyfoot pointed at the foot of the bed, where a well worn pair of boots had been half shoved under. "What are those! They are not your shoes, Mr Segundus."

"No. No, indeed." 

"And yet, they are in your room! Under your bed!" 

Mr Honeyfoot began to pace. 

"Oh, I am very concerned! Where did they come from? Someone has been in your room, Mr Segundus." Mr Honeyfoot shook his head worriedly. "There are such odd happenings lately. What of poor Lady Pole? Do you feel she is safe?' 

"Oh yes!" said Mr Segundus. "We are both here. And look how diligent you are." 

"Do no be modest, sir. Remember your own actions today. I was so very proud." 

"Well, we are two men here. I believe we will do, Mr Honeyfoot."

Mr Honeyfoot sighed in relief and nodded, at last seeming relaxed. 

"You are right. Between the two of us, Lady Pole is quite well protected." 

"I could not agree more. Now, I must beg you to let me me return to sleep." He yawned hugely. "As you can see, I am exhausted from my terrible dream."  


"Of course, Mr Segundus, of course. Sleep well and do not hesitate to let me know if there is trouble." 

"I shall, sir. Thank you." 

Mr Honeyfoot left the room feeling much more at ease. When the sound of his feet was faded and Mr Segundus heard the door to his room shut again, his entire body slumped as he loosed an enormous breath. 

"You may come out," he said softly. 

The door to the wardrobe opened and John Childermass emerged from behind the clothes. He was wearing none himself and was holding is own garments in his arms.  
There was a look on Childermass' face that was not often seen there and it preceded a similarly uncommon bought of unrestrained laughter. 

"I do not think it's funny!"said Segundus in indignation. Childermass walked to the bed and flopped down next to him. "Your shoes! Oh, how careless of us. And my neck! That was very excessive of you." 

"We are safe now," said Childermass, looking up at Segundus. "And I cannot help myself. Your neck is so soft and my beard is rough." 

Mr Segundus finally smiled a little. 

"No, you cannot help yourself, can you?" 

He laid back on the bed next to Childermass, who turned and started attentions back to Mr Segunuds' aforementioned neck with his lips again and wrapped tightly around his lover's body.

"It will be quite impossible to pick back up again where we were," whispered Segundus. 

"No matter," said Childermass. His eyes were already closed and he was quite engrossed in his kisses and exploration of the area under Segundus' night shirt. 

Segundus pulled himself away a little to blow out the candle, and was then quite happy to be undressed for the second time that evening by John Childermass.


End file.
